


Butt-face

by cinder1013



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously, when Derek wolfs out, all I can think is that his forehead looks like a butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butt-face

“Seriously, has anyone ever told you that when you’re all wolfy, your forehead looks like a butt?” 

Derek growled. 

“Like a little, baby butt,” Stiles continued. “It’s kind of obscene. You’re mooning me with your forehead.” 

With a sigh, Derek let his features fall back into human. “Stiles.” 

“See, you’re pretty good looking as a human. I mean, not that I would notice, but I kind of totally notice. I mean, you can’t not notice.”

“Shut up!” Annoyed, Derek wolfed out again. “Just, shut up,” he growled. 

“I’m just sayin’, you give a whole new meaning to the word butt-face.”


End file.
